Brewing coffee or tea or the like involves bringing ground roasted coffee, tea leaves or the like into contact with heated water to infuse the water with the flavor of the grounds or leaves. Particular brewing devices are designed to practice variations of this method such as percolators, automatic coffee makers in which hot water drips onto coffee grounds held in a filter, and French presses in which ground coffee and hot water are combined in a cylindrical vessel and left to brew for a few minutes before a circular filter is plunged through the vessel to force the grounds to the bottom of the vessel.
Each of these methods has various advantages and disadvantages in terms of the strength and flavor of the brewed coffee, the time that it requires to brew the coffee, and the difficulty of brewing and cleaning the brewing apparatus after use, and coffee drinkers often advocate one method over the others.
Despite the number of alternative methods and apparatus for brewing coffee which are available, there still exists a need for a process and apparatus for performing the process which produces flavorful coffee or like beverages relatively quickly with the apparatus being quick and easy to use and clean after use.